superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby's World: The Visit To Aunt Ruth's Credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "The Visit to Aunt Ruth's" * Animation Teleplay by: Jim Staahl & Jim Fisher * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on the Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller, David H. DePatie * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producer: Barbara Wright * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editors and Creative Consultants: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editor: Robert Mittenthal * Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Directors: Bernie Wolf, Mike Wolf, Jeff Hall * Supervising Assistant Director: Marija Dail * Assistant Directors: Jeffrey Perlmutter, Samuel S. Williams, Rick Bugental * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Series Director: Herbert Klynn * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Tino Insana, Charity James, Frank Welker, Benny Grant, Susan Tolsky, Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher, Kevin Michaels, Maurice LaMarche, Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman, Bradley Bolke, Cameron Clarke, Wayne Morton, Len Maxwell * Special Guest Appearance: Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Conrad * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Tissa David, Al Zegler, Craig Kellman, Gary Hoffman, Bill Barry, Don Shank, Ray Johnson, Kelly James, Debbie Baber, Dan Krall, Barrington Bunce * Models: Bob Boyle, Mitch Schauer, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Cathy Malkasian, Mitch Schauer, Jerry Richardson, Toni Vian, Rumen Petkov, Bob Richardson, Chris Buck * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, Robert Porter, Brad Bird * Character and Background Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Animators: Bob Richardson, Don Lusk, Bill Littlejohn, Nancy Beiman, Sam Jaimes, Bob Bransford * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Brian Ray, Sherie Pollack, Marlene May, Art Vitello, Don Spencer, Pete Michels, Norm McCabe * Animation Timers: Andrew Overtoom, Frank Weiss, Tom Rae, Terry Lennon, John Freeman * Sequence Directors: George Singer, Robert Matz, Nelson Shin, John Gibbs, Bob Bemiller, Warren Batchelder, Alan Zaslove * Timing Directors: Ken Walker, Cullen Blaine, Larry Leichliter, Rick Leon * Layout: Cliff Voorhees, Bob Givens, Alex Mann, Kevin Richardson * Backgrounds: Serge Michaels, Frank Furlong, Richard H. Thomas, Rolando Oliva * Color Design: Phyllis Craig, Renan Tolon * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Rumen Petkov, Maria Konwicka * Scene Planning: Glenn M. Higa, Steve Segal * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Main TItle Designed by: Herbert Klynn * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Sam Horta - Supervising Editor, Julie Gustafson - Editor * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Bill Kean, Charley Rychwalski, Brian F. Mars, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Transfer: Complete Post * Colorist: Joe Cook * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Christine Ferraro, Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble * Pre-Production Manager: John Cawley * Post-Production Supervisor: Lizabeth Aquiar * Post-Production Coordinator: Doria Biddle * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. * ™ and © 1990 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:Film Roman Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Fox Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Fox Kids Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment